Rowaelin One shots
by awesomealpha11
Summary: Mostly modern day one shots but I will also write others. All Rowaelin but I might find other pairings when the next book comes out. If there are spoilers it will be listed at the top. Mostly T rated stuff. Feel free to review and give prompts, and credit will be given
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Rowan is moving in with Aelin, but he finds that there is no room.**

 **Prompt created by rowaelin1 on instagram**

Rowan was moving in today.

He had all his boxes packed but most of them were still in his tiny apartment across the city. The most important things were in the back of his truck.

Aelin lived comfortably in a flat considerably bigger than his apartment. One of the reasons why they decided to move into her flat instead of his.

Aelin was working today but he already had a key from spending most of his time at her place anyway. Rowan pulled into the parking lot that lay outside of the complex. Turning off his truck and grabbing a box he made his way upstairs. Thank god this place had an elevator because she lived on the top most floor. No one was in the elevator when he went up which was a relief.

When he got to his girlfriends door and unlocked it, he wasn't surprised to find it a mess. He'd been over here enough times to know that it wouldn't change anytime soon. Fleetfoot was lying on the couch and lifted his head only to lay back down when he say it was Rowan. Rowan rubbed the dog's ears before continuing through the flat.

Stepping over loose clothing, he made his way to Aelin's bedr- their bedroom. The box that was in his arms was mostly filled with clothing. Knowing Aelin, she probably didn't have any more room left in her dresser and he would get a small part of the closet. This was fine with him. He had long ago accepted that his girlfriend loved fashion and anything expensive but he loved her nonetheless. He barley had any clothes to put in the closet anyways. Rowan realized that he had a small smile playing on his lips when he thought of Aelin. They had been going steady for about three years now and he was more than happy with the change that was happening.

He opened the wood door to find that the bedroom was in an even worse state than the living room. He shook his head. Books were all piled up on the night tables along with them siting on the floor and taking space up on the bed. Looks like he had to do some cleaning. Rowan decided then and there that he would by a bookshelf for Aelin. It would make them both happy for sure.

Rowan set is cardboard box down on the queen-sized bed and looked around. He had to do some cleaning. When he started it was a little after noon and throwing clothes into a hamper didn't take long. He made sure that Aelin wouldn't get upset and moved all her books to a safer place than the floor. The bedroom was done and he moved over the living room.

It was a few hours later when he heard the front door open. Rustling stopped and Rowan just continued to rub Fleetfoot's head while sitting back on the couch with his eyes closed. Aelin came up to him and leaned over his shoulder. "Did you clean?" she was mocking him.

"Maybe," He whispered. "Why, does that bother you?"

Aelin dropped her bags and sat in his lap and his arms wrapped around her lithe body. "And by the way, you need a bookshelf." She laughed and snuggled closer to him. Rowan sighed in contentment and the two enjoyed the newfound wonder of living together until Aelin wiggled out of his arms.

"I'm hungry." Rowan just smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guy! Can't tell you how much joy it brings me to see people like my work. And yes I have so many more ideas for this compilation, and I hope to get one up every week or so. By the way I forgot to mention that in no way do I own the Throne of Glass series. It all belongs to the beautiful Sarah J. Maas and I only own the prompts except for the ones that I have said, do not belong to me.**

 **Prompt: Rowan really loves Aelin's neck. He loves it even more when it's adorned by a hickey.**

"Where do you think you're going?" Rowan wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me back to our couch. A shout of laughter escaped my lips as I failed to escape his tan arms. It had become a custom that when the hickey on my neck disappeared I had to get a new one. Not only was Rowan a territorial little bastard, he just "loved how I tasted." His words, not mine. It wasn't that I dreaded the idea of this, quite the opposite actually, but our relationship consisted on constant teasing and I had to make sure that it stayed even between us. His ego was big enough already, it just happened to be me that knocked him down a few notches.

Rowan finally got me situated on his lap with my knees bent so I was straddling him. "Love you." He muttered against my lips.

"Mmhmm." His hands, warm and strong, stayed on my hips as we lazily shared kisses. Moments like these made me melt. No matter how our days had gone we could always count on these soft moments between us to make everything better. My arms drifted up his bare chest, fingers tracing his tattoos, before lying across his shoulders. I dug my hands into his hair and pulled so I could speak, albeit softly.

"The last one just went away you know." I opened my eyes to see him smiling, our breaths mingling. Smirking, Rowan slipped down my jaw and began dropping open-mouthed kisses against the slope of my neck.

"Perfect reason to get another one." He muttered and I let out a gasp when I felt his teeth dig into the delicate skin at the base of my throat. His voice was rough and I could feel his hands slipping up the curve of my waist, bringing the black singlet with him. I wanted to tell him that his reasoning was stupid but I didn't get a chance before he started sucking on the now-bruised skin.

It was _not_ fair how much control he had over me.

I was far too gone now and barely noticed when Rowan shifted me slightly and began to lay me under him. My arms fell from his hair and followed the biggest and most intricate tattoo that covered the entirety of his left arm. That one was my favorite. I had a fair share of tattoos myself, even a few that Rowan gave me (He's a tattoo artist down at the local shop), but none that were as noticeable as his are.

This was going farther than our usual hickey escapades, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. It was a boring Saturday and I'll enjoy my time with my boyfriend how I damn well please.

However, with my mind fogged up, I forgot that the rest of the gang was coming over today for cards and a couple of drinks. So when the door was beaten on with a flurry of hard knocks, I flipped out and slammed my hands onto Rowan's chest. He fell off the couch only to receive a face full of slobber from Fleetfoot.

"Sorry." I giggled and he just glared at me.

"You guys better not be canoodling in there!" Dorian's voice was muffled and even though he couldn't see, I still had a very pronounced blush on my cheeks. Before getting up to answer the door, I made sure my features were composed and by then Rowan was already heading towards our bedroom. About to take a cold shower no doubt. My eyes crinkled in amusement and I opened to door to the apartment.

Dorian was leaning his arm on the doorframe and was grinning like a Cheshire cat in my direction. "I'd thought you'd never answer the door."

"We were in no way 'canoodling' as you so eloquently put it, thank you very much." I was glaring at him.

Walking through the doorway, Dorian turned back to face me when he was further into the room, "Rowan is busy getting rid of a certain problem, I'm assuming?"

"Do you always have to talk about my cousin and her boyfriend like that? I am right here you know." Aedion was grumbling like he always does when Dorian feels the need to comment on my love life. He and Rowan definitely weren't the best of friends, but Aedion agreed to stop the fighting only for me.

"We all know what happens in this house," Dorian waved his hand towards the couch, "I don't see why you need to deny it."

"Sure, whatever, but that doesn't mean I want to hear it." Rolling my eyes at Aedion antics, Chaol, Nehemia, and Manon piled their way through the doorway and went straight to the kitchen. Nehemia and Manon laughing at my expense the entire way.

Shutting the door with an irritated sigh, I followed the group into the kitchen when Rowan reappeared at my side, now with a shirt on. Giving me a kiss on the forehead and wrapping his arm around my waist in a fleeting hug. Smiling, I made my way to the fridge and pulled out a few Coronas for the boys. The sound of cards shuffling echoed through the kitchen and I found a seat next to Rowan and Manon. We always tried to do this on weekends since college ended.

Nehemia and I have known each other since high school along with Aedion of course. We met Chaol and Dorian in college who were friends since they were kids and Manon, however just clicked with us in junior year of college. I met Rowan alone and kept him to myself until the end of sophomore year when we began dating. Chaol and Aedion didn't particularly like him for different reasons of course yet him and Dorian became friends rather quickly. No matter how dysfunctional our group was, with all the fighting especially, we still stuck together.

Chaol was dealing out the cards for a game of rummy when Manon spoke up.

"Nice hickeys, by the way." I was ridiculed the rest of the night, to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got hit with a car…no joke. I'm all good except for a few bruises but I think it knocked my creative juices from my brain and I couldn't think of a good idea for a few days so I went with this one because I thought it was cute. Enjoy. (The movies aren't very detailed because I don't want to get anything wrong and I haven't seen two of them, feel free to judge)**

 **Prompt: Aelin likes to watch a good movie once and a while but Rowan doesn't care for her choice in genre.**

Aelin decided that this Friday night should be spent on the couch watching sapping movies, except her stubborn boyfriend wasn't up to the idea as much as she was, so Aelin was forced to strike a deal. If they were going to watch sappy movies, she could only wear one of Rowan's shirts and a pair of lacy underwear. Aelin wasn't fazed and said yes immediately. Now that he thought of it, Rowan did not win that deal.

All wrapped up in blankets, lights out, and adjusted, Aelin sat comfortably against her grouchy boyfriend and The Holiday was the first to play. For the most part, Rowan stayed quiet, letting Aelin enjoy the moment, except for a few times when he poked her side repeatedly. She slapped him for that one.

During the second movie, When in Rome, Rowan attempted to seduce his girlfriend but that didn't go over too well. He started by trailing tiny kisses from her forehead to her jaw and when he reached her collarbone she swatted at him before pushing his face away. He smiled and Aelin didn't even move her eyes from the TV. Gods he loved her, every annoying bit of her. Whether they were arguing over stupid, fleeting problems or nestled together at night, Rowan couldn't get enough of his Fireheart.

"Will you stop that? I'm trying to watch!" She whined. No matter how much she cared for him, Aelin hated it when someone interrupts her movies, and Rowan just _loved_ making her tick. Even Rowan got pushed away when she was watching a romantic movie. He was okay with this as long as she still knew that Rowan himself was _much_ better than a silly, two-hour long movie. Aelin thought his head was getting to big but she just smirked whenever he brought it up and never disagreed.

Aelin was not happy with Rowan's actions and to punish him she moved to the other side of the couch. He chuckled at her antics and when the movie ended, he lifted himself from the comfy sofa to make some popcorn in the kitchen. Rowan could hear her moving around, putting in the next movie and probably already snuggling into the mountain of blankets that were pilled up by the armrest.

"Hurry up! Safe Haven is about to start!" He sighed in contentment. Rowan and Aelin had been living together for about a year now and these nights occurred regularly. Although the two had the same taste in almost everything, Aelin enjoyed watching sappy movies. Usually it was a good action movie but the spirited women that he called his girlfriend always gets what she wants with just one look. Aelin mastered the puppy eyes very early in life but once she figured out that Rowan couldn't say no to them, well, she used it to her advantage whenever she needed to.

Popcorn ready, he stepped back into the dark living room and carefully maneuvered over Fleetfoot, who happened to watch the bowl of popcorn intently as Rowan sat back down. Grabbing a handful, and eating some with one hand, he flicked a few pieces into Aelin's hair with the other. Glaring at his childish behavior and muttering obscenities his way, she whipped the bowl out of his large hands and began munching away happily. Grinning widely, Rowan tried to focus on the movie to appease his girlfriend, but it could never be that simple when it involved Aelin.

He tried to stay still but couldn't seem to get comfortable. At every tense scene he shifted, whether it was his arms or legs, and Aelin had had enough of it. " _Stop moving_!" With Aelin hissing at him, Fleetfoot lifted her head in alarm before settling back down after figuring that Rowan was agitating her again. He does that a lot.

"I'm sorry, but you've got all the blankets. I can't get comfortable." He had a stupid smirk on his face. Rolling her eyes, she tossed him a blanket and laid her head in his lap. With her near, Rowan finally settled down and started stroking her silky hair. Aelin knew that the peace wouldn't last for long but she was content with her position and didn't dare get up.

It was when The Notebook was playing that Rowan started spewing snarky comments that he was known for. "This movie is ridiculous. Why do girls think this happens in real life?" Aelin ignored him. He couldn't sit through a few romantic movies, could he? Even though Rowan thought these movies were ridiculous, he himself was a romantic at heart. Or at least he was for her. Every year on Aelin's birthday he made sure to get her favorite chocolate candies that were only sold in this old candy store in her hometown. The store was hours away but Rowan insisted that it was for a special occasion. Only he spoiled her so the rest of the year as well.

"Why do you want to watch movies like this again? I thought I was here for that." Pointing to the screen of the characters making out in the pouring rain. He moved his tattooed arm to lie across the top of the couch before shooting a blinding grin down at her. She'd never get used to that expression, except for now when she was growing very frustrated at her suave boyfriend.

"Shut up." Aelin muttered into his sweatpants covered leg. She still had the bowl of popcorn nestled into the circle of her arms and she ate a piece here and there. For a long time after that, Rowan rubbed her lower back in silence. The incident occurred when she began the queen of all sappy love stories: Titanic. Not wanting to be distracted by her sexy shirtless boyfriend, she sat up with a few feet of empty space between them. Titanic was Aelin's favorite sappy romance movie and she intended to watch it. Using this knowledge to his advantage, Rowan made sure to interrupt all the good parts.

Swearing at him and swatting his arm was nice compared to what she did next. When Rowan groaned loudly at the scene of Jack's death, Aelin sat up, and slammed the bowl of popcorn down on his head.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted at him but the bastard just kept laughing and even went as far as picking up pieces of popcorn from his lap and tossing it in his mouth. Before Aelin got up to go to bed, frustrated with Rowan's actions, Fleetfoot jumped up on her boyfriend and started eating popcorn out of his hair. Crossing her arms she grumbled, "Karma's a bitch."

Turning off the TV, she left Rowan in the living room to get stepped on and crushed by the dog. Climbing into their queen-sized bed, she could hear his chuckles as he shuffled around in the other rooms cleaning up the mess she made. _He deserved it_ , she thought. Closing her eyes and snuggling into the bed, she waited patiently for her boyfriend to finish and retire to the bedroom.

Rowan moved quietly as to not make Aelin angrier, and when he opened the door to the bedroom he could even see Aelin's hair peaking out from the blankets. Slipping onto the bed behind her, he wrapped his arms around her t-shirt covered waist and tugged her small body towards him.

"M'sorry, Fireheart." Murmuring in her ear, she shifted in his arms to face him.

"Don't call me that, you've lost all of you privileges." Pushing her face into his chest as to avoid his eyes seeing her soft smile, Aelin knew she couldn't stay made at him when he called her Fireheart. It was an endearment that only he used, and when he did her temper vanished whenever his low, rough voice uttered it. Aelin could feel his lips turning up against her skin at her obvious lie. Knowing she was caught, she gave up so she could snuggle against where his shoulder met his neck. It didn't take her long to fall asleep when she was tucked safely into Rowan's arms and Aelin had one thought before she drifted off to dreamland. The real thing is _much_ better than the movies make it out to be.

 **Reviews are much appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and all the people that left requests and ideas! I have catalogued them with your name (or in the case of being a guest, then I put down guest.) If you happen to be a guest and leave a request I would very much appreciate if you left your name or at least a penname so I can give proper credit. And yes I am fine, *blushie emoji* bruises are already fading. And sneak peak of a soon to come one shot…. Aedion meeting Rowan…prepare yourselves. And if wording offends anyone, I apologize; it's just for the sake of the story line.**

 **Prompt: Aelin wants to get a tattoo and Rowan is the tattoo artist**

"Why are you so worried about me getting a tattoo? It's me that's getting one, not you, honestly Nehemia." The fidgeting woman scowled at her stubborn friend and Aelin poked her tongue out at Nehemia.

"Because," she stressed, "It's gonna be on your skin forever, how are you _not_ worried?!" Her dark eyes bugged out towards the end of her question with her hands flailing about. Aelin rolled her eyes. She may be stubborn but her friend was dramatic.

"I've already told you, that's the reason you get them." Aelin spoke as if talking to a small child and even patted Nehemia's head for emphasize. She got pushed off the comfy chairs they were lounging on for that one.

"Ow," Aelin muttered, "No need for senseless violence."

The sound of needles buzzing was in the back of their ears as the two friends gazed around the shop. There were a few rooms located in the back, probably for more private tattoos. Pictures were strung up everywhere, showcasing the artists work and even some that belonged to famous tattooists. There were only a select few of artists in the main area, that she could see, and almost all of them were heavily covered in ink. The man they greeted at the front desk, Emrys, was now walking around the floor. Pleasantly chatting with all the clients as needles pounded into various places on their bodies.

All the reviews online that Aelin looked at said this was the greatest tattoo parlor in the area, and Aelin only allowed the best. She may think highly of herself once and awhile but everyone who knew her personally said she's a softy. Nehemia agreed.

"I hope you know that Aedion disapproves of this as much as I do. You should listen to us for once." Nehemia huffed in annoyance.

"I haven't ever listened to my cousin before, why would I start now?"

"He just has your best interest at heart you know. You don't always have to be in charge." Aelin looked at her blankly, and turned to face the rest of the room.

"Like that'll ever happen." Nehemia dropped the sore subject, but continued to talk.

"So, who did you book an appointment with? Do you think he'll be one of those sexy menfolk over there?" She pointed to the "menfolk" who were working and Aelin snorted. Nehemia and Aelin had been friends for years and by the gods she knew how to make her friend laugh.

She was quietly giggling when she retorted, "Let's hope so." If Aedion could see his cousin now he would probably lock her in the closet where no one could see her and she couldn't see them. Even though he's been in a lot more failed relationships than Aelin has.

In the corner of her eye, Nehemia spotted one of the back doors open, and her mouth fell open. "What?" Aelin questioned. The dark skinned girl just grabbed her friend's chin and moved it so she could she the god that walked into the room. Aelin's jaw dropped open at the figure that stood in the doorway. With muscles that put male models to shame, he held open the door for the drooling woman, and led her over to the desk for her to pay.

"He has to be _at least_ 6'4" and holy shit that voice." Nehemia looked dazed, but was certainly right. He had a deep and powerful voice but with a hint of gravel in the undertones that made him sound sexy as hell. That wasn't even the best part. The man had broad shoulders that tapered down into slim hips, with his left arm covered in delicate yet masculine handwriting that traveled from the edge of his jaw all the way down to his hand. Aelin could even see a hint of ink peeking out from his slightly raised t-shirt. Holy shit indeed.

The woman at the counter was flirting with him, but his face, gods that beautiful face, was impassive. The two women couldn't be more obvious, staring at the incredible sexy creature that stood before them so openly. So entranced they were, Aelin didn't realize he was talking to her until he stood right in front of them.

"Do you have an appointment?" His piercing green eyes stared me down and with his arms crossed the tattoo that encompassed his entire left arm stood out starkly against his grey V-neck. I nodded slowly to answer his questions before standing up. Rolling his eyes, the man made a gesture with his hands to tell Aelin that she needed to follow him and made his way to the counter. Aelin didn't think he was scowling but he definitely wasn't smiling.

"You lucky bitch." Nehemia muttered in awe and a small smirk twisted Aelin's lips.

The handsome man started typing on the computer before beckoning her towards the back of the store. "You want this on your back right? Would you prefer the back room or do you care? Name's Rowan by the way." He curved his head back to see her expression. He'd admit, she was cute, although Rowan wouldn't be surprised if she were a bitch dressing up as an angel.

"Yea, and the back room is fine." Her feet were faint as her voice, tapping on the tile and when Rowan held the door open she could feel his eyes watching her jittering movements. Trying to get comfortable in the big leather chair, Aelin waited till Rowan was all set up before even trying to make conversation.

Pulling on black latex gloves and sidling up next to her, Rowan pulled out a sketchpad and fro the next few minutes they went through the process of her explaining what she wanted. The words "I will not be afraid" over an old scar on her back. He didn't question where the scar came from, but Aelin could see the curiosity shining in his eyes.

"What type of font were you thinking?" He was still looking down at the paper and Aelin bit her lip.

"Could I see your arm for a minute?" He raised his eyes and Aelin could see one of his brows arched in question. Without saying anything, Rowan set down is sketchpad next to the needles and bared his forearm to her, keeping eye contact the entire time. "Could you do that font?" She pointed at the ink.

"No problem." He murmured. Looking back down, and continuing to draw, Aelin started striping off the old t-shirt she had on. Rowan's eyes stayed down, however tempting it was. _A gentlemen_ , Aelin mused. Laying face down on the chair with her arms crossed under her chin, she waited, not ready to see his reaction to her scar. It was low enough that her black bra strap wouldn't hinder his handiwork.

When Rowan finally looked at his canvas, he didn't gasp, his eyes barely even widened, yet he became very still for a few moments. Clearing his throat, he questioned, "Which scar, exactly?"

"The one under my shoulder blade, it's the nastier one." Rowan was silent, but he began preparing the template that would give him an outline to work from. It wasn't unusual to see people with scars in any tattoo parlor but… for someone who looked so gentle and dainty, he was stunned to say the least. When the computer booted up at the counter, it had told him that she wanted to cover a scar. Rowan thought it would be a tiny scar from a lost catfight or something. _This_ was not expected at all. The girl's back was mutilated with multiple, long red welts. They were all healed but left a horrifying reminder what happened. Aelin felt uncomfortable. Not many people were significant enough in her life to see her scars but she just sucked it up, and made sure Rowan couldn't read her expression.

Figuring she didn't want to talk about the scars themselves, he tried to keep her occupied on the actual tattoo. Besides telling her how it will heal, and how to take care of it, the tattooing process was quiet with the exception of the tattoo needles. This girl, Aelin, her contact information told him, had a high pain tolerance that's for sure. Rowan knew what it felt like to get a scar covered up and one that brutal must be leaving her in agony however she didn't even flinch.

Trying to make small talk definitely wasn't up Rowan's ally but he felt obligated to answer the girl's questions. Did he live in the area? (Yes) How long had he been working at this place? (4 years) When did he get the enormous tattoo on his arm done? (19) Rowan even realized that after awhile a small smile made it's way onto his usually hard face. Gavril would make fun of him for weeks if he were here to witness this.

When the tattoo was all finished and wrapped up, Rowan felt… dejected that Aelin had to leave. So when they reached the main counter and she payed for the tattoo that, frankly, turned out just as gorgeous as Rowan's face, he made a split decision.

"You wanna go out some time?" he rumbled, his brows draw in and eyes watching the computer screen. This was not Rowan's forte.

Aelin, sensing this, smirked at him before picking up his sketchpad that he brought out. Rowan couldn't see what she was writing but when she handed it back to him Aelin declared, "Call me when you want to do something." She had written her phone number under the sketch of her tattoo. He grinned and when he looked back up, Aelin was already heading out, arms locked with her friend who was babbling hysterically.

This girl was definitely something he had never seen before that was for sure. He almost didn't want to tell Gavril, wanting to keep Aelin all to himself. Walking back to his station he concluded that the girl definitely was not a bitch in disguise, but by the gods she might as well been the devil instead.

 **I liked the way I portrayed Nehemia, I felt like her and Aelin would have that kind of relationship in the real world. Feel free to tell me your opinions! I'm not sure I got Rowan's character right but it was a new thing for me to write something where he hasn't met her yet so…yea. If you would so kindly leave a review it is much loved and I'll see you guys next week** **J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the suggestions guys! And I wanted to address a few things to my lovely reviewers first.**

 **RandomFangirl (Guest): DON'T WORRY I do have a few ideas for original story plots and I'm just kind of building up to them. I'm a little worried if I can get the characters and setting right and everything but have no fear they will be here…soon. And I love the idea you gave, I have written it down and I might include it with Aedion and Rowan meeting or I might make it its own separate one shot. Most likely it'll be separate but who knows. And if any of you guys are worried of me not writing your ideas I will at one point it might just be awhile. Depends on how my emotions are working and what scenes I feel up to writing well enough to post. Does that make sense? Probably not but…oh well.**

 **Livy (Guest): LOVE this idea and I might write it as like a…milestone in this compilation of one shots. Maybe the 10** **th** **chapter? We'll see but I do want to write that one! Sounds adorable.**

 **Oneaquaberry: I already PM'd you to answer your questions but I wanted to put you in here because you've reviewed every chapter and were the first reviewer! So thank you for sticking with the story and that goes out to all of you!**

 **Guest: This person told me that my updates are the highlight of the week and I just wanted to say that makes me feel really great and I wanted to thank your face for that wonderful review.** **J** **Also that's why I want to be an author. I want to be able to give back to readers like authors have done for me. They gave me something to love and look foreword to and I just want to do the same. So thank you.**

 **By the way guys, I will be leaving the 5** **th** **of August for vacation so you will get another** ** _short_** **one shot sometime in the beginning of next week along with this one because I wont have my computer with me to upload anything next Friday. I also get back on a Friday so I might or might not have one then. SO, lets recap: Two this week (one to make up for next week) and maybe one on the 14 if I can whip up something cute and fluffy when I get back. Love you all**

 **Warning: More potent swearing than usual in this chapter. You have been cautioned.**

 **Prompt: Rowan comes to Adarlan and some people are** ** _not_** **happy to see this fae warrior of Aelin's.**

As soon as Aelin reached her tent she broke down, hysterically crying. The battle was done but the war still loomed over her head and the casualties made Aelin die a little more inside every time.

She had killed him, the demon that had taken over Dorian. Sweet, harmless Dorian. Gone because of _her_. She wanted to crawl back into the whole that is endovier to make up for the death she caused.

Aelin's hands wrapped around her cloak to cocoon herself, yet the thin fabric did nothing to warm her. Shaking, she fell to the floor and curled in on herself, trying to stop the dam from breaking. A strange feeling since she felt so empty.

A comforting breeze wrapped around and Aelin cried harder, wanting to be wrapped in solid, tattooed arms. It was a mistake, she thought, to make him stay in Wendlyn.

"Why are you crying, Fireheart?" Her anguish cleared for a moment, eyes shooting open, she sprung up with a gasp, and ran at him. Jumping into his waiting arms, Aelin hid her face in Rowan's neck and breathed in that pine and snow smell she loved so much. Fingers brushed her face; thumb smoothing away a falling tear.

"Rowan," she wailed. "A terrible thing has happened, and it's all my fault." He walked them over to the cot and set her down. Kneeling in front of her, Rowan grabbed her chin so she would look at him. It brought him so much pain to see her in this state. She deserves a happier life but this is what the fates have given her. His wild, beautiful queen fallen to her knees awoke the beast inside that had been slumbering on his trip over to Adarlan and he brought her closer, if that was possible. Stroking her hair so she would hopefully calm down.

"Aelin, tell me what happened." He voice was rumbling, almost growling.

She looked up at him, ashryver eyes full of agony. Mouth quivering, she spoke quietly. "Rowan, I had to kill him. I had to kill Dorian."

The prince let out a harsh breath before gathering the young girl to his chest where she wouldn't have to deal with the world. All she could see and smell was Rowan, and it was the addictive distraction she had been hopelessly waiting for.

"I'm a monster." Aelin mumbled inaudibly but with his sharp hearing, Rowan caught it.

Baring his teeth he snarled at her. " _No_. You did what anyone else would do in your position, Aelin. If you're a monster, I'm a monster." He whispered the last few words into her unkempt hair and it was silent for a long time apart from Aelin's uneven breathing. He didn't know how much it meant to her for him to be there. He was her rock that she clung to while being tossed around in the rapids and she brought clarity to Rowan, and gave him a reason to live again.

Rowan sighed and straightened his legs, lifting Aelin into his arms, before situating themselves on the small cot. Limbs intertwining, Aelin was grateful that he didn't let her go. Taking a deep breath, inhaling Rowan's scent like it was her lifeline, she murmured, "Thank you." Her nimble hands twisting in the cloak that he wore.

Curving his head down to press a kiss to her hairline, Rowan spoke softly, trying not to startle her as if she where a doe in the woods.

"Sleep, Fireheart."

It didn't take long for Aelin to nod off but Rowan remained on high alert for assailants. He wasn't the first in her court for nothing, after all. With Aelin being in such a horrible state, he didn't want anything to upset her further. Still stroking her hair, he sat on the edge of the cot with her head buried into his hip. It had taken him weeks to travel here by flying, but thank gods he didn't have trouble finding her encampment using the link they shared. Rowan was weary and but being with his Fireheart made everything he did worth it. It seemed that "to whatever end" was a fitting declaration for their situation.

It hadn't even been a full hour after Aelin fell asleep before the flap of her tent was pushed aside and a man entered. Looking up and seeing Rowan by the slumbering queen, he halted, automatically thinking the worst. Untangling himself from Aelin he placed himself in front of her and bared his teeth at the intruder. Who was this man to barge into her quarters while Aelin slept?

Snapping out of his reverie Chaol muffled his voice as began shouting. "Who the hell are you?" He made a move to get his sword but the very large fae warrior stopped him with a glare.

"I could ask you the same thing." His voice was gruff, bordering on a growl, which made Chaol sink back a few steps. Just looking at this man, who was armed to the teeth and scarred like no other warrior he's seen before, Chaol knew when to back away from a fight. He stood a few inches taller than Chaol and appeared to be extremely skilled as well. However that didn't explain why this unknown man was in the same _bed_ as Celaena. Taking the initiative, knowing that the fae could stand here forever just glaring at him, he spoke first.

Chaol lifted a hand to his chest, "I'm Chaol Westfall, previously known as the capta-"

" _You._ " Rowan snarled, "You were the one to hurt my queen so deeply?" His eyes bored holes into Chaol but he didn't back down. The captain didn't deserve to be within twenty miles of Aelin let alone in the same tent. Rowan had witnessed Aelin walk away from the brink of depression with his help, and he wouldn't allow anyone to pull her back, especially the man who killed Aelin's spirit. _The captain,_ she had referred to him as.

"Since when is Celaena _yours_?" Rowan laughed darkly at the misguided man.

"It's Aelin and she has claimed me just as strongly as I claimed her, Captain." Rowan mocked his old title and it fired Chaol up even further but he was quickly put out by Rowan's next words. "I am the first in her court, and bound to her by blood. You stand no chance." He didn't bother mentioning the fact that him and Aelin were carranam because he was sure that the captain wouldn't even know the extent of the term.

Chaol blanched, "No not possible, she would never bind someone to her, you're bluffing." He desperately wanted it to be true because Chaol couldn't deal with the idea of him being the one who sent Celaena to this man.

"How would you know?" Rowan grinned at him, making sure his canines were visible. "Have you forgotten that she is no longer Celaena?"

"You bastard! Aedion will tear you to pieces for even being near her!" Hands clenching, this was not what he had pictured happening when Chaol decided to see how Celaena was faring with the prince's death. Rowan could here Aelin shift slightly on the cot. With all the shouting going on around her, it wouldn't surprise him if she woke up. It only made him more infuriated with the captain.

Rowan tilted his head, "Is that because you're to weak to face me yourself? So weak that you couldn't even protect your precious prince?" Chaol saw red and charged.

He didn't make it far before a gust of icy wind knocked him on his ass, sword rattling against the floor. Rowan looked down at him with disgrace. "If you think you can protect my queen for even a second, you must be deluding your self." Rowan couldn't fathom why Aelin had been so enraptured by this appalling example of a guard.

Chaol was stunned into being quiet, and had even stood up to leave but before he could, another man walked through Aelin's tent. With the similarities, Rowan assumed it was the girl's cousin. _Wonderful._

"What is going on in here?" He directed his question at Chaol, before Aedion even realized there was a fae male in here who was, quite frankly, getting aggravated about how loud they were getting. Aedion moved his eyes and stared. His pointed ears and slightly barred teeth, scars up and down his arms and a glaring tattoo on his face. It wasn't hard to tell that this man acquired the attention of everyone wherever her went.

"Who the hell are you?" His hand shifted to grab the hilt of his sword and Rowan sighed. He was tired of this question and was pretty sure Aelin has never spoken of him to her camaraderie.

Chaol's wasn't facing Rowan anymore, a bad move on his part, and it was him who answered Aedion's question. Disbelief graced the general's features but quickly hardened into simmering envy. Raising his sword to attack, Aedion was a snarling mess. "I am the first in her court, _I'm_ supposed to be bound to her, not a low life like _you_."

Rowan didn't flinch and he could hear Aelin's breathing become uneven. She wasn't waking up to a pretty sight, that's for sure. After living for almost four centuries he didn't feel the need to prove himself to people anymore, they usually figured it out sooner or later.

"Not able to control one's anger is a weakness in battle. For such high standards the world has for you, I am thoroughly disappointed." Rowan cocked his head to scrutinize the general, and guffawed, as he comprehended something. "My queen will never love you in the way you want, General."

Aedion turned red. No one knew about that. How did this bastard he's never seen before know? "I'll still be there to fight for her, for what she stands for. That will never change, Fae." He said fae as if it was an insult. Rowan was used to how mortals treated fae in Adarlan, seeing as they haven't seen magic in decades. No one appreciated what they were scared of.

A groan sounded throughout the tent. Aelin had woken up and she was not happy to see a testosterone filled fight go down in the middle of her shelter. Once she realized that Rowan was standing between her and the others, Aelin became conscious of how odd it might have seemed to find a man with her, in her cot no less. Standing from the bed, she grasped Rowan's shoulder for leverage and stood beside him to address the others knowing that this needed her full attention.

Aelin yawned before speaking, "Cousin, this is Prince Rowan Whitethorn. He is the warrior I met in Wendlyn; I apologize for the…awkward meeting you had to partake in." Her eyes drifted to Chaol, "Why are you here, captain?" Chaol lowered his eyes and it made Rowan smirk.

"I thought we could mourn the loss of Prince Dorian together, considering we both knew him personally." Aelin stopped moving at the mention of the deceased prince and Rowan glared at the captain, knowing that it caused her pain to think of him.

Aelin's answer was soft, "No. Thank you." Clearing her throat, she continued on. "Is there anything else that needs to be discussed this late at night boys?" Rowan was surprised at how composed she was in front of others compared to when he came to her earlier; a true queen. Silence reigned for a few moments before Aedion broke it.

"Is it true that this fae-" Aelin interjected

"His name is Rowan." Aedion glowered at the floor for having to properly indicate the name of the fae warrior.

"Is it true that _Rowan_ is the first in your court and bonded to you by blood?" Aelin raised one eyebrow, worried what Aedion's reaction would be if she said yes. Aedion would get quite jealous of anyone who was closer to her than him as a child. She suspected nothing had changed

"Yes." She breathed out, "He is."

The Generals rage had begun to boil out and it was present in his voice. "Then I ask to be bound by blood as well, my queen."

"No." Aelin's answer was immediate and left no room for negotiation. "I will not be bound to anyone in my court. Rowan was an exception that was needed at the time." A pause, to see if there was any protests, "Now if that is all I would like it if I can go back to bed, without interruptions." Aelin's hand that grasped Rowan shoulder lowered to twist into his shirt in-between his shoulder blades. It brought him comfort that he could give her stability in situations like this.

Chaol was the first to desert the stiff exchange; he didn't want to be caught in a fight between the two warriors, because he knew it would be bloody. Although he knew Celaena would stop them before anything ensued. She may have been bred to kill but she didn't love unnecessary violence, especially between comrades. Chaol didn't dare think of Rowan being a loved one because it would most definitely break his heart if it were true.

Aedion took a bit more time before exiting, wondering why the Fae wasn't leaving. Whispering, as to not upset his queen, he questioned her. "Is he staying here?" Chin tilted to point at Rowan, eyes downcast.

Aelin's eyes penetrated Aedion's soul and he had to look down to not get caught up in their deadly beauty.

"That is none of your business, cousin. If you chose to fight about it, I suggest investing in bandages." Thoroughly ashamed, and angry that the Fae is closer to his cousin than he was, he left quietly. Not even risking a glance to see Rowan's smug expression as the tent fluttered shut.

"You have horrible taste in company, Fireheart." He muttered, turning around to wrap his arms around her tiny waist. It felt so good to be near his carranam once again.

"Yeah, I know, but if I tried to leave you, you would simply follow me." She erupted in giggles at the look he gave her.

 **Hoped you guys liked it and I definitely want to do a part two to this, sooner or later so don't fret. This was the first original plot one shot that I did so if you review it would be much appreciated if you comment on if the characters were okay and what you thought. Was it too rushed? I don't know. Every chapter is longer than the next! I'm so proud.**

 **See you soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, really short one, I would love to reply to all your reviews but I'm literally writing this at midnight before I have to leave early in the morning to get on a plane tomorrow. Love you all, enjoy.**

 **Prompt: (Modern) Rowan can't resist Aelin's puppy dog eyes.**

They were driving to the grocery store and this time, Rowan forgot to take the route that didn't have the bookstore on it. Therefore he had to suffer when Aelin gave him the look. This look wasn't anything to be trifled with. It was a weapon of mass destruction that only puppies should be aloud to yield.

"Pleassseee can we go? I'll only be a few minutes." Aelin promised, sitting in the passenger seat of Rowan's car, hands clasped to her chest.

"That's what you said last time." He muttered and willed himself to not look at his girlfriend. He knew he would give in if he saw her expression. "We're only going to the grocery store, Aelin. No pit-stops this time."

He could hear her pout for god sake. Why did she have to be so adorable, it should be physically impossible for someone to be that cute. Yet Aelin surprised him, just like always.

Keeping his eyes on the road in front of him, and the stoplight that he was leading up to, Rowan forced himself to not look at her. He'd been through the process too many times and knew he couldn't hold his own when her big blue eyes looked at him like that

"Rowan?" she questioned after a few moments of silence

"Hmm?" His eyes betraying him, thinking that she gave up the bookstore idea, slipped over to her small figure in the leather seat. Eyes shining bright blue with a pout on her pink lips he groaned. He'd been caught within her trap. "That's not fair, and you know it." He turned back to face the car in front of him.

"I promise. You can even time me if you want, just a few minutes." Her elbows rested on the center console, all her attention focused on changing his mind.

Rowan sighed before maneuvering the car into the turning lane that lead to the bookstore and people could probably hear her squealing two cars back. Her smile was blinding and even though he couldn't resist those damned puppy dog eyes of hers, it all worth it to see her happy.

 **See ya'll in two weeks (maybe two and a half)** **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry you guys didn't get an earlier update but school starts on Monday and I still have to finish my "essay" for the three English books I had to read. That being said, updates might slow down but I still will update! My goal is at least once every two weeks. Hope y'all had a great last few weeks and I wish everyone good luck to not get into a shit fight on tumblr, (speaking from experience) and only a few more weeks before QUEEN OF SHADOWS WHOOOOO. And yes I have seen a few spoilers but if anyone tells me ANYTHING…(skeptic pause)…it will not end well. Sorry this one's a bit short but life is hectic and I have a frustrating bubbly mess inside me that wants to be released and wont let me dump words onto a page. Love you all, enjoy.**

 **Prompt: (Modern) Aelin gets a cold and Rowan doesn't handle it well.**

 **Prompt given to me via the comments by a Guest, feel free to claim credit whoever recommended this XD**

He had assumed the role of a mother hen and kicked out everyone who wanted to help, then proceeded to lock all of the doors and turn up the thermostat. Aedion attempted to come over and help cook but the man wanted none of it. Aelin, with her stuffy voice, told him he was acting like a cave man but was grateful nevertheless.

All the blankets that the couple owned ended up wrapped around the girl's body at one point when her shivers persisted. Kleenex's were kept close by, the windows closed, and Aelin's favorite music playlist playing softly through the speaker sitting on her old desk. Rowan knew just how to make her feel better. However, sometimes he did it _too_ well.

Aelin had caught a cold when she deliberately went against Rowan's orders, and walked home whilst it was snowing. She had gotten yelled at to say the least. In her defense, the snow appeared to be beautiful, yet just like a rose; it had a harmful side as well. After repeatedly telling his girlfriend that her actions where foolish, Rowan made her swear to not complain if she got sick. When a fever blossomed on her skin and a sneeze echoed around the house, all Aelin got was a smug grin on that sensual mouth of his. It quickly faded as her fever rose higher and Rowan began to fuss over everything she did and needed. It was more of a punishment than Aelin thought it would be.

Aelin sneezed in time with the door swinging open and in came a scowling, six foot four wall of muscle carrying a bowl a soup. It was enough to make the girl giggle, knowing that Rowan scared a lot of people when in reality he's a big teddy bear. However Nehemia, one of her friends, keeps insisting that Rowan only opens up to Aelin. It made her heart beat faster and her cheeks burn hotter thinking about it.

Rowan, thinking her fever went up again, began to fret even more than before and set the bowl of soup on the table next to Aelin.

Resting the back of his hand against her heated forehead, he questioned her, "Did you learn your lesson yet? Or do I still have to keep repeating 'I told you so'?" His voice was low but with a hint of exasperation.

The small smile on he face formed into a pout as she crossed her arms. "Shut up." She muttered, averting her eyes. Rowan, already knowing that she was frustrated yet thankful of his undivided attention to her, chuckled at her annoyed expression. He may worry over Aelin when she was sick but he'd never give up chance to tease her.

Rowan breathed a sigh of relief after dropping his hand from her forehead; her fever had gone down. The last thing he wanted to do was take her to the doctor. Aelin always rolled her eyes at him, but he knew her, and he knew that he'd help Aelin more than some stranger would. Not to mention the whole town was in the middle of a blizzard. His hands now lying limp at his side started to twitch and Rowan anxiously tightened the blanket wrapped around her. She may have a fever but it was _cold_ in here.

"Rowan," he didn't hear her. " _Rowan_?" The mountain of blankets inhibited Aelin's hands and she had to resort to her voice to get his attention; the man's mind elsewhere. Finally lifting his head, he gazed at her, mouth slightly open, not realizing that he'd been repeatedly tucking and smoothing the blankets.

His pine-green eyes held her gaze questionably.

" _I'm fine._ " Trying to force the words through his thick skull, so he would calm down. "You have smothered me in blankets, made me hot soup and you check my temperature every five minutes, I'm fine. It's just a cold." He merely shook his head at her. Even if it was merely a cold, she was still sick, and it was his job to make her feel better. Rowan's expression straightened and he playfully glared at her.

"You should have thought about that before you went outside, Fireheart. You gotta deal with the consequences, and putting up with me while your sick happens to be one of them." He brushed a kiss at her hairline, his large hand stroking her hair back and Aelin just rolled her eyes. "Now eat your soup and get some sleep."

"Yes _mother_." She grumbled and Aelin received a glare in return.

"I'd kiss you, but you're sick." He mockingly leaned close to her, knowing that she couldn't hit him with her hands restrained. Rowan took it as his cue to leave before Aelin tried to inflict any type of pain to combat his bantering; laughing all the way to the living room. She was being forced to stay and _sleep_ in their bedroom, while he got to watch the new episode of Game of Thrones. How he expected her to do that was lost on Aelin. No matter how much she loved the big oaf, she could never get over how controlling he could be. The young couple may bicker a lot but they both knew it was impossible to hold the other back from anything.

Wiggling her way free of the blankets, she wrapped the fuzziest one around her shoulders and shuffled out into the living room. Sick or not, Aelin wasn't going to sit in their bedroom _all alone_. Her logic being that if she happened to be hindered by a little cold then by the gods he had to suffer with her. Plopping down on the couch right next to Rowan, she nestled into his shoulder and could just _feel_ his eyes boring into her small, shivering figure accusingly.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Rowan just wrapped his arms around her and pulled Aelin into his lap, Fleetfoot dozing down by his bare feet. He should've know that Aelin wouldn't lay down long enough to sleep. Usually he was there beside her, a comforting presence that happened to be very good at snuggling, and without him Aelin deemed it impossible to fall asleep.

With her temple now resting on his collarbone, Aelin let herself completely relax as Rowan's scent engulfed her senses.

"You just don't listen, do you?" he murmured into her unwashed hair.

"You should've seen that one coming." Aelin kept her voice quiet, not wanting to disturb the soft moment and Rowan chuckled at her comment.

"I guess so."

 **This ship makes me want to curl up and cry at the cuteness they ooze. Reviews are greatly appreciated and hopefully the next time I update I'll have read Queen of Shadows…or maybe not because I get it in the mail a few days after the release date. :'( I'm also thinking of re-editing the first one-shot, tell me your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry this will be short but I wrote it in a day because I REALLY wanted to write one before the release of Queen of Shadows. I hope all of the people that are reading it when it comes out are spoiler free and love the book as much as I will. And I cant tell you guys how much I love your reviews. It puts a big smile on my face when you all say you love it and Rowaelin it makes me sooooo happy. So thank you for all of your reviews. Also the next one shots I write after this I will have a QoS spoilers disclaimer if there are any. Sorry this one isn't very clean, I didn't really edit it.**

 **Prompt: Aelin's Upset**

She came into the living room crying. Rowan was sitting on the couch in some sweats, watching an old movie. When her expression came into view, he freaked and stood up to engulf her in his arms. It was very rare to see Aelin crying and when she did, it was serious.

"Shh, hey, hey, what's wrong?" he whispered into her hair, Aelin's face buried into his shoulder.

Voice unsteady she said, "My favorite character died in my book." Her shoulders shook and her hands linked around his hips.

Rowan chuckled faintly, calmed slightly. "Sweetheart," he knew not to say that it was just a book, it would've gotten him hit. It was best just to keep holding her instead. Slowly leading his girlfriend to the couch, he sat her down on his lap. Legs tucked up, Aelin had gone from sobbing to sniffling and Rowan stroked her hair lovingly.

"She didn't need to die, either." Aelin snuffled into Rowan's chest, and he grimly smiled, lips pressed to her temple.

"How about you take a break from reading and watch this movie with me?" He questioned.

"Okay." She murmured. Rowan kissed her brow and pulled the blanket hanging over the couch and draped it over them.

It wasn't long before Aelin fell asleep, quietly snoring away into his shoulder. Before the movie even ended, Rowan decided to carry Aelin to the bedroom.

Rowan laid her down on her side of the bed and pulled back the covers before shifting her under the duvet. He saw the book that she was reading on her nightstand and read the title, _Crown of Midnight_. Rowan briefly remembered her mentioning the series before but couldn't recall what it was about. Placing her bookmark between the pages, he moved the novel to the desk and got in the bed beside Aelin.

"I love you." Rowan looked over at Aelin in surprise, not knowing that she was still awake.

Rowan pulled his girlfriend to him and she curled up with her hands resting on his chest. "Go to sleep."

Aelin kissed his tanned skin, right under his collarbone where his tattoo started. "I don't want to go to sleep."

Grabbing her chin, Rowan pulled her face up so their eyes connected. Pine green to blue and gold. He gently pressed his lips to hers and they sleepily shared kisses. Separating for a moment, Rowan asked, "You still upset, Fireheart?"

She smiled up at him, eyes falling shut, "No."

Rowan kissed her hair, "Good."

 **Everyone have lovely week and to whoever isn't able to read Queen of Shadows, I wish you good luck on tumblr and any social media what so ever.**


End file.
